Loading File Three
by A Nerd In The Corner
Summary: I've always been a fan of Harvest Moon, more so than my life that is. If only I could just es-c-aap- huh? Wh-wh-a-a-a-at... is happen-n-ning...? "Your wish has been heard!" - Follow a tired college student through the most drastic change of her life. Will memory loss be her biggest challenge? She can't remember. Can trust be formed after a storm? She sure hopes so.
1. My Wish

Marielle

 _Wake up. Go to class. Make lunch. Go to sleep. Wake up. Go to work. Make dinner. Go to sleep. Repeat._

 _Ah the wonderful life of a 20 year old college student, right? With the socializing, wait no, studying. Huh, studying… student, dying, stu-dying… interesting…_

I laid face down in a pillow thinking this same thought for a good two minutes before I realized what I was doing. _Did I even set an alarm?_ With just about every last strand of energy, and care, I had, I rolled over to check my phone. A little alarm clock icon was on the notification bar along the top of the screen. _At least I did one thing right today…_

Not bothering to care much after that, I stared off into space as my arm kind of flopped off the side of my bed. It was messy, roughly 5 blankets were layered all over it and pillows formed a cave over my head. Heat's expensive, mmkay? Remember that. Don't judge. Five minutes passed, and the idle timer on my phone kicked in, shutting the screen down. _Alas, darkness my old friend. How I missed thee._

Despite knowing I'd only get about four hours of sleep, if I fell asleep right then of course, I let my mind wander. Two upcoming tests, and four essays to squeeze into one day off. Err, night, off. I guess. The 11pm to 7am shift was really starting to disintegrate my thought process, no matter how quiet the lobby was at the hotel.

Before I knew it, a good hour had passed, my brain exploring rainbows and impossible hypotheticals about things that might happen before I'm 25. _Ugh… why can't I just, sleep for 8 hours and wake up in paradise. Or a farm, a farm would be wonderful._ I thought, pulling a third pillow over my head. _Yes, a shitton of lettuce, like two cows and a couple chickens._ I thought with laugh and elongated sigh.

"Well, iiisss that a wish?" A little voice spoke up, but geez was it muffled.

 _The hell… that's not my text tone…_

"Uh, did you fall asleep, awh… I thought I found one." It whined, and was almost adorable. Enough to peak my delirious state at least.

Despite my brain screaming 'don't, you'll be so cold,' I crawled out of my blanket fort to see a small, rather frail looking, purple clad, fairy…? _Ohhh lawd, I'm beyond sleep deprived._ I thought, miserably rubbing my eyes. Upon reopening them, the little thing was still sitting on the pillow, swaying happily back and forth as it clapped its little hands.

"Oh goodie, you are awake!" It said with a giggle. "So what's it going to be?" The thing's grin was bigger than it's face, but not in a creepy way. Just really, really excited.

"I'mmm hallucinating aren't I." I replied sleepily.

"Hall… hallucen? Nating? I dunno anything about that." It said quizzically, cocking its little head to the side so far its hat fell off. "But! Your wish! I can help. Heheheh."

I had to figure out if I was just dreaming, or gone loony. So, I sleepily lifted my hand out to poke it. You would think with the size of it, my finger approaching its head would have caused some form of panic. But, instead, it just waited until I pushed it over to flail about the pillow.

"O-oh heyyyy!" It frowned, big eyes looking up at me in a pout. "That's not fair you know. Hmpf."

 _I'm this far gone, ugh… why not humor it._

"Sorry, sorry." I tried to sound as apologetic as I could, "So little fella, what ya got for me. Sleeping dust, magic potions, special powers?"

Its face lit up in excitement again. "Oh boy! Sort of! In granting your wish though, you have to promise to help us!" It proclaimed, pointing a tiny finger at me before hopping to its feet. This thing was worse than a dog with puppy dog eyes. Wait… that's, nevermind.

"Right right," I raised my hand, "I swe-promise to help you little fairy with whatever you need."

And golly, was I about to.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo. I've been playing so much HMAP that I had a dream I got sucked into the universe. So, here's that! The OC is kind of technically myself...? The name is a combination of my first and middle, but not in any particular rhyme or reason, just... awkwardly mashed together.


	2. This Isn't My Room

I blinked a few times. Whatever this little thing was, he said his name was Edge, was blathering on and on and he didn't seem to want to stop. The last thing I remember hearing before I finally passed out was something about a harvest goddess needing help.

Now, I hardly ever sleep soundly, but after that little ball of energy talked my ear off I sure did. The only problem is when I started to wake up, it was strangely warmer than the 64 degrees my apartment was usually set to. And… rocky, like a car with no shock absorbers. When I opened my eyes, the room was far, far too bright.

That, would be the sun, and not my lamp. The sky, not my ceiling. And the rocking? A horse drawn cart.

"So, what was your name again?" A man's voice called from behind me. I sprung up from my .sleep position, and sure enough, there really was a man talking to me…

"Mari…" I replied, confusion evident as his tone changed.

"Right right, Marielle. Sorry about that…" He apologized, "Mine's Cain, by the way."

 _What, have I done._ I thought in a panic induced fret. Nothing around me looked familiar. While farm lands were easy on the eyes, they weren't on my very confused mind. I mean, where I'm from it was common to see them, but _everywhere?_

"So… where, are we headed..?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He made a similar gesture, smiling when we made short eye-contact.

"Castanet, I guess that makes us even on not remembering things, ahah." His laugh was familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it from. Each rickety bump down the graveled path started to jog some nostalgia from buried memories in my head, and for a second I could have sworn I heard music in the background.

 _Castanet, huh… You'd think I would remember doin' something rebelious like this…_

"If y'don't mind me asking," Cain started, his voice piqued with curiosity though he sounded like he was looking for the right words a little too hard. Arching my back to look up at him from my cozy spot, I was a little disappointed he wasn't looking over at me again. "We uh, have a town tradition. Stuff for birthdays and celebration," he paused, I could tell he was older but not by how much, but the thought was interrupted when he continued, "your birthday any time soon? Or did it pass already?"

"Real soon… I think." I responded, watching the clouds pass by slowly above me. "Depends on what today is, can't quite remember."

Cain chuckled, for some reason it made me a bit embarrassed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "The first of spring." The answer had a hint of pity in it. Something I would forever be able to sniff out in someone's voice.

"Well gee, good thing I can at least remember my name, huh?" _That's it, quip something silly._ I humored myself. "Say, how much farther is it?"

He looked over at me, the movement was clear. One of those casual lean backs you do when you're interested in something but don't want to show it. "Why don't ya sit up, see for yourself." Blinking, I hadn't expected that sort of answer, but my curiosity was piqued.

The second my head breached the top of the haystack, the town came beautifully into view. It reminded me of a place I couldn't remember, frustrating, but it encouraged me to climb up and over a stack or two. While some of the buildings looked sun worn, the stretch of mountain that divided the land had me staring. Until of course, a nudge caught me off guard.

"Heh, careful, ya might catch a fly if ya leave your mouth open like that." Cain teased.

 _Leave your face like that and you might catch a heart._ I thought, glancing over at him. Though what came out was an astonished laugh, the scene immediately sucking my attention in again.


	3. Nice Day, Huh?

Now, there's a lot of things that I'm mediocre at. Sketching, playing instruments, a few sports here and there sure. But, meeting people? Social interaction? Don't look over at me. Yet here I stood in front of about 5 important people awkwardly introducing what little I remember about myself.

In order of names I actually remember, there was Mayor Hamilton. The unfortunately disappointing to meet wife of Cain, Hanna. And a rather grumpy old fart named Craig. A few others had gathered around, but it was a bit of a shock to me to find out that I'd somehow gotten myself a farm. Most importantly in a town I'd never heard of.

Several forced smiles and handshakes later, I found myself staring down a sad house and rundown chunk of land. With both hands on my hips, I couldn't help but laugh. _Way to go genius._ This was by far the most random thing I'd ever done, but something didn't feel right about it. My memory was trash to begin with, but I had no recollection of anything about this.

Thanks to the wonderful folks I had met earlier, I had quite a starter kit set up and by set up I mean scattered about my lawn. Exhausted, but not enough to sleep so early in the evening I decided to wear myself out, and took to the lovely task of weeding. It was maybe an hour or two before the sun had beat my face red and I was starting to find the need to fan myself with my shirt. Ready to take a break, I shoved the sickle I was using into the dirt beside what I assumed was a half dead cherry tree. Settling myself under its shade.

The only thing that was missing was the chirping of cicadas, but since it was spring I knew I wasn't getting my summer lullaby anytime soon. Although the air was quite stale here, there was at least a breeze strong enough to push my hair around. I'd almost fallen asleep when an unfamiliar tickle bothered my face. Upon opening my eyes again, I wished immediately that I hadn't.

Another. Fairy. Boy. Fluttering around my face. The only difference was this one looked like he was about to cry.

"Whaaaaaaaaa, you are awake!" He whined, flying in a circle. For a second I tried to remember if the other one had wings. It was pretty dark in the room afterall. "We gotta go see the goddess!" With all of his might he tugged at my sleeve. Probably in attempt to move me, but that wasn't happening.

Shooing him away sleepily with my hand, I hardly bothered to use much of my voice. "Nnh, later pipsqueak." Mixed in with his whining and tugging at me, footsteps had approached without me noticing. The figure conveniently blocked out what sunset the cherry tree was unable to, but the change in lighting made me blink my eyes open again.

And boy, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Tall, muscular, messy haired and leaning over me was a dude with a stupidly contagious grin. "HEY!" He exclaimed, immediately covering his mouth. Neither of us seemed to expect his voice to be as loud as it was. Laughing at the same time, we sort of just stared at each other for a minute before he decided to plop down next to me.

"Sorry, ahah. I forget my voice is louder than what I hear in my head sometimes." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I've never met someone with such an energy like this dude, and he was sitting still.

"Nah, it's fine." I waved my hand dismissively, a similarly stupid smile on my face. I could feel it, and it only grew when his returned. "Nice day, huh?" I mused, changing the subject to hopefully spare him some embarrassment.

My question apparently caught him off guard, as he took a second of soaking in the surroundings before he answered. "Yeah… actually, it is."


	4. Energy and Compatibility

A/N:

Yo, this feels a little shorter than the others for some reason. Sorry about that! I've also been off and on due to work being kinda hectic, but hopefully updates will happen every other day or so. Anywho, I'll stop yapping, feel free to leave comments y'all. I'd like to know everyone's thoughts!

* * *

I'm not by any means social. Talking to people usually only lasts a few minutes, but the sun had set well over an hour ago and we were still chatting away under the comfort of the tree. Stars weren't really a thing for me, but he seemed to know a lot about them; considering how bright they were out here I could fully understand why too.

"I'm.. Mari, by the way." I mentioned in the lull of a conversation. It hadn't occurred to me that we didn't know the other's name until then, but it also hadn't really seemed to matter. Topics changed left and right, and before we knew it we'd probably gone through four rounds of 21 questions.

He looked over at me, the dorky smile he'd worn all night replaced with a smaller one. As if it was more appreciative than anything. Sticking his hand out, he introduced himself too, "Lucas, but you can just call me Luke. Just about everyone does anyways ahah."

"Heh, nice to meet you despite the hours we've been talking." For some reason, I didn't really let go of his hand right away. A concerned but trying to stay calm look was sent my way, which immediately sent me into a little panic of nervous laughter. "Ah- sorry. Train of thought crashed there, heh."

He laughed, quietly with me and shrugged it off. There was a familiar comfort in talking with him, considering I couldn't put a finger on who he reminded me of, I simply stayed content with what was happening. Deducing from the conversation, Luke was every bit of energetic as I was when comfortable; except he was seemingly that way all the time.

"Well, uh. It's gotten pretty late huh." Luke said, looking back up at the sky. "My dad's probably thinking I got lost in the woods again, I should get home." After brushing the dirt off himself, he offered his hand out to me. I looked at it with minor confusion until I realized he wanted to help me up.

"OH." I blurted out, laughing as I accepted the help, and hopped to my feet as he pulled. "Thanks, ohh gee." My arms felt like noodles, maybe I over did it a little for the first day. "Real sore, heh. Sorry." I explained, seeing him quirk a brow at me.

"Ah, you'll get used to it! Maybe one of these days we can get lumber together or somethin'." There it was again, the big dorky smile, I almost wondered if he was real.

"That sounds great, I gotta clean the place up a bit more first." I threw a thumb over my shoulder, pointing at the remaining half of the field still dotted with weeds and covered in random foliage.

Luke paused, looking around in the dim light from the sky. He seemed to spot something that caught positive attention, resulting in him smirking. "Well I see a few branches and trunks. That can always count as lumber."

It warranted a laugh. Granted, now that I was standing I could feel the weight of my exhaustion, but I laughed. "If you're just dying to help me, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said with a nonchalant half smile, kicking a rock off into a tuft of grass.

Wandering up to the house after Luke waved goodbye, a horrid realization washed over me. Where was my shit? Did I leave it on Cain's cart, or in front of the Mayor's house? Did… I even have anything with me? Surely I wasn't that dumb. The steps up to the door creaked, and I swear one was about to cave under the weight of my foot, but much to my relief a few trunks were right inside the house. All I could do was sigh, the dusted furniture inside hardly fazed me as I flopped face first onto the bed in the corner.

 _One day down_ , I thought amidst more pestering from the little pixie guy, _One day at a time._


	5. Wood'nt you say it's nice out?

A/N: Hooooi. Thanks for leaving comments! I'm glad some of you are enjoying my nonsense. This one's a bit longer, I had a weird time finding a stopping point, heh. Anywhoo, enjoy my poorly chosen pun and the update. As always comments and opinions are super welcomed!

-ANITC

* * *

Now I feel as though I've been a little loopy, and can't remember jack shit recently. But I know for a fact I do not own chickens. Not yet, at least. But one sure as hell woke me up. At the butt crack of dawn.

With a very dissatisfied groan, the light filtering into the room was noticeable. Something I couldn't fall back asleep with, light. It took every ounce of will I had in me to push myself out of bed, that burning feeling in my arms from after yesterday's brief work out greeting me rather rudely…

Shuffling over to the door, I crossed my fingers in hopes for a little consistency, and sure enough it was met when I opened it; I sighed in relief For the second I poked my head out the door, the sun rising over the farm held a strong sense of nostalgia in my mind I couldn't place. Cool breeze ruffling in from over the cliff and sea. If I hadn't been in my pajamas I might have gone out to take in more of the atmosphere. The next thing I knew my hair was being tugged, wailing from the little fairy, who informed me several times his name was Finn and not 'twerp' or 'pipsqueak,' about a "Harvest Goddess."

"Alright alright," I shushed him, pulling a shirt over my head. "Let me get some decent work done, and I'll go talk to your mystical mother."

"SHES- Well… huh." He quieted down, looking like I'd just blown his mind. "I guess she kinda is my mom…. BUT that's besides the point. We needa go nooowwwwuuh." The glitter that seemed to rain off him was creating circles around me. Uncaring of his pleading, I simply carried on putting my hair up in a sloppy bun and tugged on some gloves that Cain had given me.

"Later. Promise." Adopting a more stern tone and wagging my finger at him, I set back out to the small field. It had to be about seven, maybe eight or so. The breeze wafting in from the water was perfection, and since it wasn't too warm yet it was easy to get on a roll with the weeding.

 _If only I had some music I would be unstoppable._

Sun was still rising, but the breeze thankfully hadn't died out. Taking a breather, I scanned the progress I'd made. A third of the field was devoid of weeds, to which I proudly wiped sweat from my forehead. Another third had a hefty pile of logs and what stones I could lift in the centre, and the final third…It was getting there, some of the thicket refused to unroot itself.

"Wooooowieee." Came cheerfully over my shoulder followed by an impressed whistling. Getting to my feet from the kneeled position I was in hurt. My legs weren't too pleased with the work out they were getting, but… More skillfully than I had intended, I swung my sickle up and over my shoulder nonchalantly and chuckled as a response.

Show no weakness. "Here I was thinking with all that energy you had yesterday, you'd be knocking on my door first thing." I replied, Luke's grin growing into a full fledged smile as he strode onto the sad excuse for a field.

"I woulda if pops hadn't caught me first." He shrugged, definitely having been awake for likely the same amount of time as me. It wasn't till then I noticed the axe strapped to his hip. He must have noticed my eyes wander from his own and downwards, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Ah- parents heh." laughing nervously at first from being caught off guard realization immediately popped into my thoughts _Oh gee, no he thinks. I was looking a- Shiiit._ I panicked, trying to clear my own throat as I clarified where my eyes went, tone unwaveringly blunt though mostly on accident. "Nice axe."

One of those blink to realization moments crossed Luke's face, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought- heh, well wow. Sorry. _Anyway_ , guess I should get to work, seeing as I'm kinda 'late'."

Forcing a small smile, I was screaming on the inside. Such an awkward start compared to how naturally things had gone the night before, but showing my own embarrassment would only make it worse, right? Of course. So, I dropped the sickle back down to the dirt, dragging it behind me as I made my way for the old axe on the porch.

"Alrighty, Mr. Carpenter, show me how it's done." I half heartedly announced, wedging the dull blade into a trunk near by and leaning on the handle.

A bit of more genuine laughter fluttered from him following a brief shake of his head. The wildly dark blue hair of his more contained under a bandana slipping free in some places. "Well you see here, Miss Mari first you gotta be hyped!" Pointing the head of the axe at me, he started to explain his technique, his voice oddly like a sports shout caller.

What followed was just as entertaining, and I couldn't help myself from smiling the whole time.


End file.
